


Astronaut Headcanon

by The_Whistler



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: delarue, vice quadrant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7570507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Whistler/pseuds/The_Whistler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny drabble. I mentioned to Doodle (that's my daughter) that I noticed that beep-and-static sound seemed to be the forewarning that the song coming up next involved The Astronaut. But something about the way I said it struck her just a certain way and she thoroughly horrified herself with the headcanon it produced.</p>
<p>And I’m gonna tell it in a little story incorporating song canon...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Astronaut Headcanon

The Delarue was silent... or as silent as it ever was. The crew had long since stopped hearing the steady hum of the engines that powered the computers and internal functions of the ship.

It was “night” at the moment... the bridge staffed with a skeleton crew while the “day” crew slept. The night crew, in honesty, wasn’t much more alert than those sleeping in quarters nearby.

Communications was one of the few positions that had anything to do during sleep hours. Messages from Earth could arrive at any hour. That said, they usually were dull, official, and as dry as a vacuum-packed MRE biscuit.

The officer in charge of the comm during the night shift punched a button, acknowledging the receipt of the latest set of commands and meteor forecasts. The comm beeped softly. Another incoming message. Update on ration shipments. The officer yawned.

The comm crackled loudly. He jumped.

“What the hell...” he muttered.

The crackling continued, punctuated by random pulses. He could almost detect a pattern in the seemingly random beeps.

He punched a button. “Hello?” he cried.

The sound continued.

The night commander jerked out of a doze. “The hell’s that?” he muttered.

“I don’t know... The comm just went nuts!”

“Great... on my shift. Cap’s gonna have my head...”

He trailed off, staring at the viewscreen. The communications officer turned to look.

_Something_ was approaching at terrifying speed. They could see, as it neared, the form of a man... an astronaut? A cold white face, its expression twisted in pure hatred, stared back from its shattered helmet.

The sound of static and pulsing grew still louder. The lights on the bridge began to flicker.

The communications officer frantically punched the outgoing button. “Mayday! Any nearby ships respond!”

The astronaut reached for the outer hull. His livid face was directly in the camera. The night commander stared in blank horror, frozen where he sat. 

“That... that can’t be... Commander Walter?”

The bridge exploded.

 

Following the incident and the timely intervention of Commander Cosmo, there was a thorough investigation. The recordings on all the bridge data recorders from each of the targeted ships, as well as distress calls from various destroyed moonbases, would all tell the same tale. The first and last warning anyone had was when their communications were flooded with the sound of static and a seemingly random series of pulses. They had a moment only to question the sound and then... they were past hearing.


End file.
